


Listen to the Music

by OtakuAme, peachesnqueen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnqueen/pseuds/peachesnqueen
Summary: Years after a tumultuous breakup, the Seven Birds rock band has reunited once more and are ready to make music together again. Much has changed in their years apart; secrets fill the spaces between each of them and an old rival looms overhead, once again threatening everything they're trying to build. Waiting in the wings are new challenges, new love, and the Adventure of a lifetime.Will their bonds be enough to hold them together, or will the secrets they have gained in their years apart shatter everything they've built?It’s time to face the music. It is time to reclaim their rightful place in the spotlight of rock and roll. It’s time to clear their name- for good.
Relationships: Avi/Magnus Burnsides, Barry Bluejeans/Johann, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Davenport/Merle Highchurch, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Adventure Zone: Rock Band AU





	Listen to the Music

“Alright, it’s 5 o’clock.” Barry looks up from his watch. “They should be walking in any minute.”

“Way to make that sound as ominous as possible, babe,” Lup smiles tightly from her place on the couch. Beside her, Taako is lounging back against the cushions, a picture of nonchalance that’s not fooling either of them; he hasn’t been able to stop tapping his foot for the past fifteen minutes. It’s the only noise they hear for a few seconds as they each fall into their own thoughts, nerves sizzling in the empty air. 

“Are we ready for this?” Barry asks quietly, lending voice to the question that’s been weighing heavy on each of them.

They sit with it for a few moments. It’s near unnatural for the studio to be this quiet- for a space normally so full of song to be empty enough that talking seems too loud. The anticipation itself is almost audible in the empty air.

“I’m not sure we’ll ever be totally ready for this,” Lup breaks the silence. She sits up straighter, stretching her arms. “But ready or not, they’re going to come.”

“They better,” Taako speaks towards the ceiling, head tilted back against the couch. “Like, we’re pretty fucking amazing and could totally start up a trio situation, but we’d sound a lot better with some more instruments.”

“I haven’t even walked in yet, and you’re already talking about going solo.”

All three heads snap around to face the open doorway.

Merle Highchurch has the hand of his prosthetic arm braced on one hip, eyebrows raised in mock offense. At first, they can’t put their finger on why he looks so different from the last time they saw him, but after closer inspection, the clues begin to match up. His hair is tied back neatly, shirt baggy but tucked in, and gone are the bags beneath his eyes. Most notably, his entrance is not accompanied by the overpowering smell of alcohol or smoke.

Merle Highchurch has cleaned up.

“Merle,” Barry greets happily, moving forwards. Merle’s expression breaks finally into begrudging fondness, and he meets Barry with a firm hug and a few past on the back. 

“Bluejeans,” Merle smiles when they pull away, looking around him to Lup. “Keeping him out of trouble?”

“Getting him into trouble,” Lup corrects with a wink that has Merle cackling. He turns his eyes to Taako.

“Oh hello, Taako, yes I have been well, thank you for asking.”

“Oh hello, Merle. Grown any taller since last I saw you?”

“Bite me,” Merle grumbles, and a small smile makes its way onto Taako’s face for the first time all afternoon. 

“Picked up any new ink?” Barry asks, and both of the twins tense automatically. A slow and mischievous smile spreads on Merle’s face, and Barry’s expression snaps to instant regret.

“Glad you asked, Barold. I figured Kenny Chesney could use some company, so I-”

“Stop!” Taako groans, burying his face in his hands. “Please, I am begging- it hasn’t even been five minutes, can we not have a little bit of buffer time before we get into ass tattoo talk?”

“Well, it’s good to see nothing’s changed,” a voice behind them speaks through deep laughter, and the four turn their gazes towards it.

Magnus Burnsides stands in the entrance to the room, taking up the whole doorway with his muscular frame. He’s visibly older than when they last saw him; a few flecks of grey now peek through his hair and the whiskers of his beard, but the joyous light in his eyes is as steadfast as always. It’s a good look on him.

“Hey, guys,” he greets, smiling warmly.

Lup is up and hugging him before he’s fully in the room. Magnus’s eyes glisten while he squeezes her back.

“Are you already crying?” Taako snorts.

“Shut up,” Magnus sniffles, and when Lup pulls away they can see he’s grinning through his tears. “You’re next.”

Magnus has his arms around Taako before he can try to get away, lifting him so the toes of his boots are barely brushing the floor. Taako rolls his eyes, but Lup watches as his arms raise to wrap around Magnus, hands gripping tight to his shirt like a lifeline.

“Jeezy creezy,” Taako mumbles. “If you get snot on my brand new shirt, I will kill you.”

“Missed you too, buddy.”

“Whatever...go cry on Merle, he could use a hug.”

“If I can reach him all the way down there,” Magnus smirks.

“Hey!” Merle protests. 

Magnus sets him down and crosses to Merle, Lup taking her place at Taako’s side. When she reaches down to take one of his hands, it’s trembling. She gives a small, reassuring squeeze, which he returns. 

Somebody clears their throat, and the group turns to face the door one final time.

The man in the doorway is barely chest-height to most of the group. He’s decked out in a Seven Birds band tee under a business-casual blazer, neither of which do anything to distract from the orange, walrus-style mustache perches on his face. A badge pinned to his blazer proudly displays the title of ‘manager’.

They see a flash of mischief in the man’s eyes, and then he’s beaming at them.

“Well, gang,” Davenport grins. “Are we ready to rock?”

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins!
> 
> We're so excited to bring you this collab fic written through a love of rock&roll, cosplay and The Adventure Zone. I hope you have as much fun reading it as we have creating it.
> 
> -Peaches 
> 
> Join the discord here: https://discord.gg/JefSZxnF6q  
> Cosplay: #tazrockband on tiktok


End file.
